Sean Connery
Sir Thomas Sean Connery (* 25. August 1930 in Edinburgh) ist ein schottischer Schauspieler und Filmproduzent. Als erster “offizieller“ Darsteller des MI6-Agenten James Bond, den er erstmals 1962 in James Bond jagt Dr. No (Dr. No) verkörperte, erlangte er internationale Berühmtheit. Insgesamt schlüpfte er zwischen 1962 und 1971 sechsmal in die Rolle des britischen Doppel-Null-Agenten mit der Lizenz zu töten, sowie 1983 ein siebtes Mal im, nicht von EON produzierten, “inoffiziellen“ Bond-Film Sag niemals nie (Never Say Never Again). Kurzbiographie Die frühen Jahre Connery wurde am 25. August 1930 als Sohn des irischen Fernfahrers Joseph Connery und der Schottin Euphemia Mclean geboren und wuchs in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Er verließ bereits früh die Schule und verdingte sich als Milchmann und Bademeister, um die Familie finanziell zu unterstützen. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren trat er in die Royal Navy ein, wo er sich für sieben Jahre verpflichtete, jedoch nach nur etwas über zwei Jahren wegen eines Zwölffingerdarmgeschwüres vorzeitig entlassen wurde. Nach diversen Gelegenheitsjobs wie Pferdekutscher, Baggerfahrer, Möbelpolierer oder Bestatter, entschloss er sich, Bodybuilding zu betreiben und wurde im Zuge dessen zu einem gefragten (Akt-)Modell für das Edinburgh College of Art, meist in den klassischen Posen eines griechischen Athleten oder römischen Kriegers. Als er zudem für mehrere Werbeaufnahmen gebucht wurde, entschloss er sich, das Bodybuilding auf professioneller Ebene zu betreiben. 1950 wurde er schließlich schottischer Bodybuilding-Meister und erreichte außerdem den dritten Platz beim alljährlichen Mister Universum-Wettbewerb. Ab Mitte der 1950er Jahre trat Connery, angeregt durch seine Bodybuilding-Erfolge, in kleineren Rollen am Theater, sowie in Film und Fernsehen auf. In diesen Tagen freundete er sich mit dem, seinerzeit ebenfalls noch aufstrebenden, britischen Charakterdarsteller Michael Caine (*1933) an. Dieser beschrieb ihrer beider Anfänge als recht entbehrungsreich, da sie beide damals auf staatliche finanzielle Unterstützung angewiesen waren. Bond, James Bond thumb|left|Publicityfoto von Sean Connery als James Bond. Zu Beginn der 1960er Jahre wurde das Produzenten-Duo Harry Saltzman und Albert R. Broccoli auf den noch immer relativ unbekannten schottischen Schauspieler aufmerksam. Von seiner athletischen Erscheinung und seinem selbstsicheren Auftreten beeindruckt, boten sie ihm die Rolle des James Bond an. Zunächst stieß Connerys Besetzung jedoch auf Unmut seitens des Bond-Schöpfers Ian Fleming (*1908, †1964), da seine Romanfigur ein stilsicherer, weltgewandter Gentleman aus der britischen Upper-Class ist und somit den eher “bodenständigen“, aus der schottischen Arbeiterklasse stammenden Darsteller für unpassend hielt. Sein bevorzugter Kandidat wäre der Schauspieler David Niven (*1910, †1983) gewesen, der die Rolle ironischerweise in der Bond-Parodie Casino Royale doch noch übernahm. Terence Young (*1915, †1994), der Regisseur von James Bond jagt Dr. No (Dr. No), nahm Connery jedoch gewissermaßen unter seine Fittiche und bereitete ihn eingehend auf die Rolle des kultivierten Weltklasse-Agenten vor, mit derartigem Erfolg, dass Fleming, der das Film-Set besucht hatte, derart angetan war von Connerys Darstellung, dass er ihm nicht nur seinen Segen gab, sondern seiner literarischen Figur zudem schottische Wurzeln auf den Leib schrieb. Der für ein verhältnismäßig geringes Budget von 1,1 Millionen US-Dollar gedrehte Spionage-Thriller wurde mit einem Gewinn von 60 Millionen zu einem grandiosen Erfolg und etablierte den zweiunddreißigjährigen Sean Connery als neuen Star. 1963 und -64 folgten mit Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (From Russia With Love) und Goldfinger die nicht minder erfolgreichen nächsten Bond-Filme. Insbesondere Letztgenannter gilt vielen Fans bis heute als einer der besten je gedrehten Bond-Filme und definierte und etablierte endgültig den Stil des gewieften und mit allerlei phantastischen Gadgets ausgerüsteten Top-Agenten. Ab Mitte der 1960er Jahre war Connery zunehmend unzufrieden mit der Rolle des James Bond, die sich in seinen Augen nicht nennenswert weiterentwickelte. Obwohl Feuerball (Thunderball) von 1965 zum finanziell erfolgreichsten Bond-Film der Connery-Ära geriet, verkündete er noch während der Dreharbeiten zu Man lebt nur zweimal (You Only Live Twice) seine Absicht, aus der Reihe auszusteigen, um sich schauspielerisch neuen Herausforderungen zu widmen. Nicht zuletzt waren auch Uneinigkeiten bezüglich seiner Bezahlung Teil seiner Beweggründe aufzuhören, da er sich insbesondere von Produzent Broccoli finanziell benachteiligt fühlte. Sämtliche Überredungskünste der Produzenten konnten ihn nicht erweichen und so wurde 1969 für Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) der Australier George Lazenby (*1939) besetzt, der bis dahin als Modell und Werbeträger tätig war. 1971 kehrte Sean Connery in Diamantenfieber (Diamonds Are Forever) für eine stattliche Gage von 1,25 Millionen Dollar ein sechstes und letztes Mal in den “offiziellen“ 007-Kosmos von Eon-Productions zurück. Der Film wurde, genau wie seine Vorgänger, ein überragender finanzieller Erfolg, wurde und wird jedoch mit etwas durchwachsener Kritik behandelt, da Teile des Publikums und der Kritiker den eher flapsigen, “amerikanisch“ anmutenden Sinn für Humor als unpassend ansahen. Connery selbst machte öffentlich nie einen Hehl daraus, Diamantenfieber nur des Geldes wegen gedreht zu haben. Zwölf Jahre später griff Connery auf seine Paraderolle zurück, um seine mittlerweile etwas ins Stocken geratene Karriere wieder anzukurbeln. Für eine Bezahlung von ansehnlichen fünf Millionen Dollar trat er 1983 im von Kevin McClory (*1926, †2006) produzierten “inoffiziellen“ Bond-Film Sag niemals nie (Never Say Never Again) zum definitiv letzten Mal als James Bond vor die Kamera und spickte seine Darstellung mit einer gehörigen Portion augenzwinkernder Selbstironie. Für Bond-Fans bedeutete dies ein schicksalsträchtiges Jahr, da in diesem zum ersten und einzigen Mal innerhalb der mittlerweile Dekaden-umspannenden 007-Filmgeschichte zwei “ernste“ Bond-Filme gleichzeitig im Kino zu sehen waren. EON veröffentlichte in diesem 1983 Octopussy mit Connerys designiertem, “offiziellem“ Nachfolger Roger Moore in der Hauptrolle. Ganz im Sinne des Sprichwortes, “man solle niemals nie sagen“, lieh er, als Synchronsprecher, der Figur des James Bond im Jahr 2005, im englischen Original des Videospieles Liebesgrüße aus Moskau seine Stimme. Weitere Karriere Auch abseits des Bond-Universums konnte Connery denkwürdige Leinwandauftritte für sich verbuchen. Schon 1964 spielte er beispielsweise neben Tippi Hedren (*1930) die männliche Hauptrolle im Psycho-Thriller Marnie von Regie-Legende Alfred Hitchcock (*1899, †1980). 1974 war er Teil des hochkarätigen Ensembles der Agatha Christie-Verfilmung Mord im Orient-Express (Murder in the Orient Express) und 1976 spielte er den in die Jahre kommenden Volkshelden Robin Hood an der Seite von Audrey Hepburn (*1929, †1993) im Abenteuerfilm Robin & Marian. In Highlander – Es kann nur einen geben von 1985 und dessen Fortsetzung von 1991, Highlander II – Die Rückkehr, verkörperte er den unsterblichen Schwertmeister und Mentor der Hauptfigur.1986 spielte er an der Seite Michael Lonsdales (*1931), der 1979 als Bond-Bösewicht Hugo Drax in Moonraker zu sehen war, die Rolle des detektivisch begabten Mönches William von Baskerville in der Filmadaption von Umberto Eco’s Der Name der Rose. Spätestens 1989 bewies Connery sein komödiantisches Talent mit seiner Darstellung des schrulligen Professor Jones, des Vaters des Titelhelden, im dritten Teil der Indiana Jones-Reihe. Während der 1990er Jahre wirkte Connery in mehreren erfolgreichen Blockbuster-Produktionen mit. Seine Zweihundertfünfzigtausend-Dollar-Gage für seinen Gastauftritt als König Richard Löwenherz im Finale von Robin Hood – König der Diebe aus dem Jahr 1991, spendete er zur Gänze für wohltätige Zwecke. Mit dem Action-Thriller The Rock – Fels der Entscheidung, der ganze dreihundertfünfundzwanzig Millionen Dollar einspielte, konnte der mittlerweile sechsundsechzigjährige Connery einen der größten Erfolge seiner Karriere verbuchen. Nach der Jahrtausendwende wollte ihn der neuseeländische Regisseur Peter Jackson (*1961) als Zauberer Gandalf in der fulminanten Filmadaption von J. R. R. Tolkiens Der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie besetzen, doch Connery lehnte ab, da er keinen Bezug zu Tolkiens dichtverwobener Fantasy-Welt hatte. 2003 übernahm er den Part des Abenteurers Allan Quatermain im Fantasy-Action-Adventure-Spektakel Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen), basierend auf der gleichnamigen, hochkomplexen Comic-Reihe von Alan Moore (*1953). Während der Dreharbeiten gerieten Connery und Regisseur Stephen Norrington (*1964) regelmäßig auf das heftigste aneinander. Die Reibereien haben angeblich sich derart hochgeschaukelt, dass beide sich am Set immer wieder regelrechte Schrei-Duelle geliefert- und sich gegenseitig körperliche Gewalt angedroht haben. Der Abschlussparty nach dem Ende der Dreharbeiten blieb Norrington demonstrativ fern und als Connery nach seinem Verbleib gefragt wurde antwortete er kurz und bündig: »''Check the local asylum!« (dt.: »''Sieh im örtlichen Irrenhaus nach!«) Die häufigen spontanen Änderungen am Drehplan seitens des Regisseurs, die ständigen Einmischungen der Produzenten und die allgemeinen Verzögerungen während der Produktion führten zuletzt dazu, dass Sean Connery seither alle weiteren Rollenangebote ausgeschlagen- und sich, bis auf gelegentliche Synchronsprecherarbeiten, aus der Filmbranche zurückgezogen hat. Familie 1962 heiratete Sean Connery die australische Schauspielerin Diane Cilento (*1933, †2011); die Ehe wurde jedoch 1973 geschieden. Seit 1975 ist er mit der Malerin Micheline Roquebrune (*1929) verheiratet. Der aus seiner ersten Ehe hervorgegangene Sohn Jason Connery (*1963) wurde ebenfalls Schauspieler und ist zudem auch als Regisseur tätig. 1997 wurde sein Enkel Dashiell Quinn Connery geboren. Sonstiges Sean Connery ist bekennender Patriot und setzt sich seit Jahrzehnten für ein unabhängiges Schottland ein. Das People Magazine wählte ihn 1989 und 1999 jeweils zum “Sexiest Man Alive“. 2008 veröffentlichte Connery seine Autobiographie Being a Scot, die 2009 unter dem Titel Mein Schottland, mein Leben auch in deutscher Sprache erschien. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Sean Connery-0.jpg|James Bond|link=James Bond en:Sean Connery Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:James-Bond-Darsteller